Zhalia Moon obsession
by maevezz
Summary: If Zhalia had killed Dante on the roof top and Sophie had brought him back to life what will he do when he sees Zhalia, will that impact his new relationship with sophie, how will Lok feel about their breakup
1. dead

**betrayal**

**hi this is maeve i'm not abandoning other works i'm just adding a new one**

**as always I don't own huntik in any way -maeve**

*Dante's POV*

as I was on the roof collapsed to the tiles I said "are you going to kill me?"

"no" Klaus said "she is" as he pointed to Zhalia who was walking towards me "Zhalia" I said more like a question than a statement

"life is about power and acquiring it if you can't then you're weak, after this I will never be weak again." Zhalia said as her hands began to glow as she walked over to me,

I closed my eyes and felt the most pain I've ever experienced in my life before, even before I rolled off the roof and shattered every bone in my body.

the last thought I had before I fell was"why Zhalia"

that was when I woke up it was when I always woke with Klaus's wild laughter in my ears as I fell

when I died Sophie (who loves him in this one) brought me back to life after one month and it's been about six months since my death,

I was allowed to return from the afterlife to put the balance back for the side of Good,

when i was resurected new powers were unlocked

now I hunt down the scattered remainder of the group who opposed the foundation, the Organization.

one of the only Organization members who had evaded me was the turncoat/traitor Zhalia Moon, my murderer, my ex lover, my death

now I'm dating Sophie, she saved me I feel slightly obligated to help her, the person who I can't get out of my head is Zhalia either from love or for the urge of dominance, for revenge.

**hello this is maeve and this is my second fanfic for huntik and in this one Zhalia killed dante but sophie brought him back, turning him into a wepon against the Organization review if you want more, if you want less**

**remember all flames will be used to roast marshmallows**


	2. backstabed

**hello maeve here and again I don't own huntik or anything else for that matter FYI Lok and Sophie are 19 and dante is 23 Zhalia is 21**

Sophie was sitting in the living room with lok discussing possible Organization hideouts where Zhalia could be

Zhalia had been Sophie's first target when Dante had come back but when Dante would try to find her she seemed to disapear into thin air

when Sophie saw Dante standing in the doorway she stood, went over to him and kissed him on the cheek saying "good morning"

Dante saw Lok's eyes darken in anger and jealousy as Sophie put her arm around me

"I had the dream again, you know the one about Zhalia."

she sat there with a strange look on her face, a look of anger

"don't worry" I said "It's probably nothing"

"anyway" Sophie said "you should go look for her again"

Sophie said "I got a tipoff that Zhalia was in prague last week and want you to look into it."

"great" I said "when do I leave"

"in three hours, when you get there go strait to this location"

"do you think she'll be there?" I asked

"I hope so, that bitch has to die for all of the wrongs commited by her and in her name!"

Sophie was great for bringing him back to life but she got clingy and jealous, not that Dante would ever cheat on her but those insecurities made Dante believe that Sophie didn't trust him and that made him angry

Dante wanted a woman who was strong independant and trustworthy, someone like Zhalia, who would always believe in him because he knew that she would kick his ass if he cheated on her

A woman who was interesting, who could match him in intelligence and in fighting, as good as Sophie was in every way Zhalia was better

what Dante pondered on the plane was what he would do if he ever caught her.

would he kill her or would he kiss her senseless for longing for her

more Importantly what would she do would she accept him or would she have to defend herself by killing Dante again

when dante got to Prague he went to old Organization centers knowing deep in his heart she wouldn't be there

as he was about to leave out a busy market an old woman gestured for him to come in to her tent

when Dante entered the tent she sat down at a table saying "I know of the person you seek"

"do you" Dante said

"I know you're searching for the lone wolf of the organization, Zhalia Moon and I know that you don't know what to do when you find her but let me tell you true love will prevail and you will find her."

I sat there with a shocked look on my face shocked that she knew so much without guessing

and as I left the old lady said "when you find her you will have to do what you'll regret but it cannot be helped that's how the fates will it."

I walked out of her tent with a strange sense of security in my talents at finding missing people

**I'm starting to really hate sophie anyone else? **

**Sophie: well I hate you too**

**Me: can I help you bitch**

**love ya'll review It makes me happier than Sophie with dead Zhalia**

**Sophie: that's pretty happy**

**Me: I didn't ask you**


	3. pain

**I don't own any part of huntik but that doesn't mean I don't love It**

**Dante: she has a creepy obsession with me and whips. help me!**

**Me: nobody can help you now. Mwahahahahah**

**In this story I made Dante a little unhinged and totally nuts ;)**

when I returned from Prague I had very little time to rest before Sophie burst into my room

Sophie told me excitedly "one of my informants have had a solid sighting of Zahlia I want you to go get her and bring her before the huntik counsel to be judged as they see fit, If she attacks you restrin her but try not to kill her."

"where was she sighted" I asked

"the netherlands" Sophie replied

while I was on the plane I contemplated my old relationship with Zhalia

I felt my fists curl on their own in anger thinking

"I loved her and she killed me in cold blood, she didn't even care enough to tell him the truth of for whom she worked"

I felt my nails dig into my palms but didn't feel it even as the blood ran down my palms, even as my fingers opened uo wounds

because Iknew I'd healmuch faster than a human or even a seeker could

even with my extra powers I couldn't heal the pain in my heart

the empty space left by Zhalia, that I tried to fill with Sophie

but nothing helped and nothing would help until I saw her again

the one who had killed me, the one who had killed for me

when my plane landed I checked into a huntik hotel in Amsterdam

the people at the desk saw me they gasped and immediately started talking about who I was

I said "can I get a room." and winked at the women at the desk

they stuttered out my room number it was room 414

I thanked them and went to the local park

I decided to take a stroll around to see if anything popped out at me

As I walked out of the park having seen nothing

when all of a sudden I saw something odd.

A woman wearing a thick hoodie that covered her face with red hair spilling out of her hood

she looked like she wanted to be unrecognisable,

when I bumped into her she saw me and recognision lit up her blue eyes

they had the shape of someone I knew, shaped like almonds.

her lips were at the perfect fullness without being too full.

I followed her with my eyes thinking about who she reminded me of.

of who I was trying to forget

the woman was walking along the side of the road but that wasn't the odd part she was looking over her shoulder.

she broke into a sprint running faster than I would've thought was possible

she tripped over her untied shoelaces

as if she knew she was being followed,

until she was pulled into a dark alley with someone's hand over her mouth to silence her.

I broke into a jog to help the woman.

I heard a scream coming from the woman.

the woman was fighting against the man stuggling against him

by the time I had gotten to where she was

he had pulled the hood off her.

the man had rammed her into the wall, hitting her head on the wall until she was knocked unconscious

then he threw her aside and attacked me,

he was strong, unnaturally strong

but not strong enough to defeat me,

and the man saw me and attacked

He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me off balance

I responded with a touchram, that knocked him away

he ran off but not before, yelling his first words since the battle had begun

he said "master Klaus will destroy you for this."

Klaus another organization leader who had been imposible to find after my reanimation

"who are you, to be chased by one of the scariest scientists in the Organization?" I wondered to myself

I swung up the woman in my arms and carried her down the street bridal style

walking slowly as not to wake her

I got a few strange looks and a few whistles from the perverts on the street corner

she was light thinner than a person her height should bewith her eyes closed she really looked like her I thought as I walked to the hotel

if the door staff found anything odd about me carrying a unconscious woman into my hotel room they didn't comment

I laid her on the bed as to let her sleep better

she moaned in pain

that was when I saw blood trickling down her face

I mentally cursed myself for not seeing that she was injured before

the wound looked to be under her hair

I touched her hair and it moved in a weird way

I gave the woman's hair and was suprised when It fell of to show Dark blue locks spilling over the pillow

I was shocked as I looked at what was in my hands it was a red wig

A beautiful perfect wig, and as the woman turned in her sleep I saw the woman's face

the face that had been haunting my dreams

Zhalia's

**me: I still find myself hating Sophie**

**Sophie: and I still hate you**

**Me: i really don't care what you think**

**Review!**


	4. saving Zhalia Moon

**hi it's me again I don't own huntik any more than I own Dante**

*Zhalia's POV*

I awoke to a pain in my head and I groaned as I sat up.

the pain wasn't anything I wasn't used to

for once I didn't wake up In my 'room' or as I liked to call it my prison cell

the first thing I saw when I awoke was a large king sized bed with a canopy

the next thing I noticed was the room itself It was beautiful a richly decorated room

my memories of the past night seeing the man who looked like Dante,

but that couldn't be him, my Dante was dead,

not my Dante anymore,

I had no right to call him that ever again because I killed him

getting grabbed by one of Klaus' expirements,

more like monsters than men creatures even,

resembling no human ever born,

with no sense of remorse no guilt only the satisfaction of killing,

the bloodlust without conscience, the basic human feeling that even the most repulsive of suits had

I tried to get up from the bed but my head whirled as I stood

I put my hand to my head and felt the stickyness of Blood at my hairline

and someone came into my room I turned and saw it was Dante

**hey this one was short but this month I'm doing nanorimo so I won't update in the next week sorry review anyway**


	5. for my Zhaal

**hi me again have a bad case of writer's block. send the paramedics! never mind I'm fine, and again nothing belongs to me :(**

I closed my eyes and hoped prayed even to some higher power that what I was seeing was a vivid hallucination brought on by stress or even the expirements klaus put me through

I counted to ten and opened my eyes

Dante was looking at me quizzically wondering what I was doing

the room turned dark at the edges and I felt the ground rushing to cradle my broken body in it's cold arms

before I hit the ground I felt a warmth holding me,

one hand at my hairline and one wrapped around my torso holding me semi upright

holding me closer to the warmth of human companionship

the man then leaned over and pulled me up with him stroking my hair

I leaned into the soft touch

It had been so long since the touch of a man hadn't been for the horrible things klaus did to me and had done to me

I cringed thinking of the things that I had seen and done

the man pulled back slightly and I reached out to him eyes closed like a blind woman seeking desperatly the only thing that could save me, my salvation

*Dante's POV*

as I held her in my arms to protect her from the harshness of this world who has been so cruel to her

when she flinched away from me I was afraid I had somehow hurt her, like she had hurt me

rage filled me at that thought.

she was the reason I had died, the reason I'd gone trhrough so much pain my eyes lit up turning gold then rust colored my nails digging into my palms

blood flowing freely out of small cresent shaped cuts

I would make her know what it felt like to want to die but not be allowed to

as soon as my rage appeared, when Zhalia moaned at the loss of contact between us, my anger dissapated

leaving me with a disgust for myself and her

I laid her down on the bed gently and walked out the room head held high horrified for having feelings for the enemy

for my Zhaal


End file.
